A Shocking Surprise
by xxbh1221xx
Summary: Bella has a secret that she is keeping from Edward but what happens when he finds out? A/H


A Shocking Surprise

On August 22 at exactly 4:04 p.m Bella awoke in a panic. She fell asleep at 1 o'clock after she finished her ham and cheese sandwich, while watching her favorite show Dog the Bounty Hunter, or Hunta as she likes to call it. Bella is 17 and lives for Wednesdays. Her favorite person on the show is Beth, Dog's wife. She loves their crime fighting butt kicking action. Bella walked into the kitchen where she found Charlie and Edward playing cards?' "What are you doing?" she asked the boys.

"Don't worry." Edward said. " Were only playing some Rummy and talking about football."

"Ok well I want to go to the mall." Bella said to Edward.

"Ok." Edward said. Edward and Bella walked out of the the front door holding hands, where Edward's bright green Lamborghini was parked. When they were at the car Edward opened the passenger door for Bella like the complete gentlemen he is.

Bella said "oh thanks." When she got in she searched through her black Prada purse. She realized she didn't have her matching black four-part wallet. Then Bella proceeded to open Edward's stylish car.

Edward said, "Bella, where are you going?"

"To get my wallet, you can't go to the mall without money, duh. You big sensitive dummy!"

" NO, NO, you won't." said Edward.

" No, I won't what?" questioned Bella.

" I'll pay for whatever you need today." said Edward.

" I can't let you do that." Bella said.

" Yes, you can." Edward replied as Bella went to grab the door handle of the car, not taking no for an anwser. Edward put the car in gear and drove away from Bella's house. On the way to the mall Bella sat nervously in the passenger seat. Edward observed her nervousness, but didnt think anything of it. When they arrived at the mall Edward parked in the farthest space possible making sure nobody would make a mark on his precious car. They finally got to the entrance after what seemed to be a ten mile hike, becuase Edward didn't trust other people.

Bella said, " Let's go to Schuylkill Valley Sporting Goods."

"Ok" Edward said. " Do you need some new basketball shorts my little basketball star?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Bella said. As they walked there Bella didn't want to hold Edward's hand which was very unusal for them. When they finally got there Bella went to the back of the store, where there was 15 different colors of shorts she could pick from.

Edward said "pick seven pairs Bella, my treat." Bella knew not to argue she knew what happened before they left.

So she just said "ok thanks." Bella went to the rack that said size small on it. Bella is a small and petite girl. There she was having trouble picking out what colors she wanted. There was, yellow, green, pink, purple, orange, blue, magenta, white, black, grey, brown, red, tan, silver, and gold. Bella closed her eyes and grabbed seven different pais of shorts. At that time she had been in deep thought for so long she didn't know where Edward went. Bella thought he was looking at different things in the store. Her phone vibrated in her favorite purse. She pulled out bright blue Pantech Matrix that hadn't even come out yet. At the time she slid her phone up and there was a message from Edward. It said, **went to the bathroom be right back.** Bella waited by the four racks of college sweatshirts. Edward came back but there was sometihng strange about him. He had four legs?

"You really need to see a Doctor about that" she said joking around. Then Jacob popped out from behind Edward. "OMG Jacob don't do that you scared the razzle fratzs out of me."

"Oh I'm sorry" said Jacob to Bella. "Not really" he whispered to Edward. Jacob was Bella's ex-boyfriend. but they were still really good friends. They were going out for five months not nearly as long as her and Edward have been. "So," Jacob said without thought, "When are you going to college Bella?"

"What college?" Edward asked. " She's not going to college right Bella?" Bella was in shock.....

**This is my first story review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
